This invention relates to power converters, particularly power converters having a very fast dynamic response to changes in load. Power converters for processors are an example of power converters that require very fast dynamic response, as the processor can change state very rapidly, going from idle current to full load in a few machine cycles, and vice versa. Poor dynamic response is a problem in many other general purpose power supplies as well, whenever fast changes in load occur. An example is the problem of paralleling power converters and hot swapping them, where the loads change instantly as units are unplugged and replaced.